Star Wars: Deneva's Hope
by Auralee
Summary: COMPLETED! Deneva was a peaceful world, a neutral party in the Rebellion, of no real strategic value or significant threat to the Empire. But because of the planet's loyalty to one young girl and her family, all that was about to change...
1. Prologue: The Fall of Deneva

So I decided to do my own Star Wars spinoff. Hope everyone enjoys it! Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars. 

Prologue: The Fall of Deneva

Deneva was a peaceful planet, an agrarian world which was just now developing advanced technology of its own. While they possessed hyperdrive technology, most Denevans preferred to remain on their home planet. A quiet yet popular center of trade, Deneva was seen as having little or no strategic value in the eyes of the Galactic Empire. All that, however, was about to change…

Deneva had a unique system of government, one which was similar to the Imperial Senate. Every nation on the planet had two Senators, which were elected every four Denevan years. Also, the Denevan noble houses formed a central part of the council. The whole of the Denevan Council, however, was ruled by a King. It was always the king who made the final decisions, but he too was bound by an ancient code of law, a code that hadn't been broken for thousands of years. The current king, Torinos of the Calion Dynasty, ruled with a just and fair hand, and all his subjects loved him greatly. His eldest child, the Crown Prince Pareus, also had the respect of the people. Yet it was his only daughter who truly held their hearts: Princess Aliana. Aliana was often among her people, and it was she who told her father the most of their needs. She was skilled in all the forms of leadership that her brother knew, fought alongside the Denevan guard as needed, and was rumored to see the future. All this meant nothing to the Empire, until they saw the devotion of Deneva with their own eyes. Had she asked it of them, the citizens of Deneva would willingly follow her to death. Aliana Calion and her family had become a threat to the security of the Empire, despite their attempts at neutrality during the Rebellion. There was only one way to effectively end the threat…

She ran on through the woods of her home planet, fear growing as she fled; she fought down the panic and kept running. _Where is he? Where is Pareus?_ They had gotten separated during their flight from the Imperial soldiers. Her leg burned and hurt her, but she dared not stop, dared not look back. She stumbled, but in her fall noticed her pursuit was gone. Stopping for a moment, she realized she had arrived at her destination; the ship was there where she'd left it. _All the preparations, and for what? There is nothing left._ Even as she thought this, she knew the answer. _Justice must be done, for the sake of my father and my people, but it cannot be done if I remain here._ The girl climbed into the cockpit of the sleek fighter, started the engines, and departed from her homeworld. Looking down, she saw the briefest glimpse of Imperial Stormtroopers swarming around the palace before her fighter departed the atmosphere. A single tear rolled down her face as she prepared to enter hyperspace.

"So," Aliana Calion whispered, "Deneva is no more." With that, she departed her homeworld. She had to hide, or Deneva would lose its last hope.


	2. Chapter 1: Exile

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars. 

Chapter One: Exile

_She ran on through the woods of her home planet, fear growing as she fled; she fought down the panic and kept running… Her leg burned and hurt her, but she dared not stop, dared not look back…_

Aliana Calion woke with a start, remembering where she was when her feet hit the rough floor of her room. 'Room' was something of an overstatement: the thing was barely the size of a closet. She didn't complain, though; anything was better that the cockpit of a fighter. Looking out the window, she saw the two moons of the desert world she'd had to call home for the past year and a half. _Tatooine_, she thought. _No Imperial would ever think to find me here. Be that as it may, I've stayed here for longer than is safe._ She had hired herself out to one of the moisture farmers on the planet, a man named Lars, and worked for wages no Denevan worker would have thought enough to subsist on. It was enough for her, though, since they also provided her shelter in exchange for her mechanical services. On Deneva she'd often built things for the fun of it, and for other reasons as well, but here she merely assisted in repair work. There were so many ways she could have improved the working of the tiny farm, but the last thing Aliana wanted was for her employer to ask awkward questions. She had even changed her name to avoid questions that might expose her: now she was simply Coriana, which on her world meant _exile_.

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of movement outside her door; a male voice called from the other side.

"Coriana, are you awake?"

"Yes, Mr. Lars," she replied, opening the door. Her employer stood on the other side, seeming surprised to find her alert.

"Did you sleep at all, Coriana?"

"Yes sir, I just happened to wake up early this morning. Is it time to start?"

"We need to head to Anchorhead today. Will you be able to manage on your own?" Lars knew she was perfectly capable of working alone, but there was something odd about this young woman.

"I'll manage quite well, sir. There's nothing to worry about." She exited the room, nodded briefly as she passed his nephew, and entered the kitchen area: again, not much, but she didn't complain.

"Good morning, Coriana. Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough, ma'am." Aliana glanced briefly at the others sitting down at the table, and gave her attention to the simple meal in front of her. As she ate, she listened to the conversation around her.

"Last time we were in Anchorhead, there was talk of an escaped fugitive," her employer was saying; a chill crept up Aliana's spine, but outwardly she was unchanged.

"Escaped fugitive?" Mrs. Lars asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, from a planet called Deneva. According to the gossip, he's charged with treason against the Empire." Lars paused in his meal. "Funny thing is, I'd never heard of the place up to now. Apparently he was looking for someone named Aliana."

Aliana felt three pairs of eyes fix on her, and looked up.

"You know anything about this person, Coriana?" _How much does he know?_

"I assume you ask because I'm not a native to this world," she replied quietly.

"That, and the fact that you've never once mentioned your home planet in all the time you've been here."

"I didn't want to talk about it."

"Perhaps you should. I won't be harboring a fugitive on my farm."

She sighed. "Aliana was one of the nobles on my home planet of Deneva. I've been told I look something like her. She was falsely accused of treason. Shortly after she died, a number of Denevans left the planet; she was one of the few people we would follow loyally." Aliana smiled lightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "If you fear I'm a fugitive, I'm not. I am just another Denevan in exile." Finishing her meal, Aliana headed out to check on the various machines on the farm. She'd told no lies, which eased her mind, but not all of the truth. _If someone's been asking about me, someone from Deneva, it means the Empire won't be far behind._ The thought chilled her in spite of the desert air. She'd wait until the end of the year, then leave. A desert wind played through her close-cropped hair, which had faded from dark brown to pale brown under the desert sun. Part of her would miss this desert world, but she knew she couldn't stay. _At the end of the year I must leave. Tatooine is no longer safe._ With a sigh, she went about her day's duties.


	3. Chapter 2: From Danger to Danger

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars. 

Chapter Two: From Danger to Danger

True to her promise, Aliana left the farm after the harvest, saying that urgent matters called her elsewhere. Lars doubted the validity of her claim, but all in all seemed pleased to be seeing the last of her. She wondered if it wasn't because of his nephew, Luke; he seemed to have developed an affection for her. _Probably best if I left now_, she thought as Lars drove her to Mos Eisley.

"You sure you'll be alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, sir. You never wondered what I did with the bulk of the pay you gave me?"

"No, I never thought to ask."

"My ship needed to be maintained, so most of my earnings went to that." Aliana sighed, knowing she owed the moisture farmer more of the truth.

"Mr. Lars, there's another reason I'm leaving. You see, when you said someone was looking for Aliana Calion, I had a feeling my being here would be unsafe. I'm from one of the Denevan noble houses, and we were strong supporters of the Calion family. When Lady Aliana was killed, I was one of the first to flee Deneva. I hoped to find justice for her murder, but first I needed to be sure her murderers wouldn't find me, while I waited."

"So you were a fugitive?"

"Not in the sense that you think, Mr. Lars," she replied quietly. "I am an exile seeking justice for one who has none."

"Really?" He still looked doubtful. "Is Coriana even your real name?"

"At the moment, yes. It's an old Denevan word meaning _exile_. It suits me for the time being." Exiting the speeder, Aliana smiled, the first smile the older man had ever seen from her.

"I will miss this planet, in a way. You and your wife are good people. I can only hope no harm comes to you in the future." She entered the building and didn't look back.

**Two Years Later**

The Rebel Alliance fleet was in orbit near Bespin, having thwarted an Imperial attack on Cloud City, when one of the officers spotted something on his screens.

"Admiral Ackbar, there's a ship approaching. I've never seen anything like it before. It doesn't match any Imperial craft."

The Mon Calamari Admiral stared at the viewscreens, trying to identify the approaching fighter. Its sleek design declared it to be an atmospheric fighter as well as a space fighter, but he'd never seen anything like it before. Another of the bridge officers approached and stared at the fighter, awe covering his face.

"That's a Denevan ship. I'd recognize those markings anywhere," he declared as he indicated an unusual design on the hull of the ship: a planet with a talon superimposed over it. "Eagle's Talon, the Denevan Elite Guard."

"Deneva? I have never heard of it," Ackbar blinked at the younger officer.

"I have, Admiral," a quiet human voice replied. The woman who had spoken, a member of what had once been the Imperial Senate, looked at the ship for a long time. "The planet was never considered important, until a diplomatic envoy was sent to speak with King Torinos Calion. After their return, the Emperor had the entire Denevan royal family executed for treason."

"But then why would we be seeing a Denevan ship now?" the young human officer asked. "We Denevans usually don't leave our home planet, although many of us fled after the king was murdered. Why now?"

"Commander Antilles, assemble your pilots. We have an unknown ship inbound. Capture it." Ackbar's orders met with quiet agreement from the Senator and the young officer.

"Roger that, Admiral, Rogue Squadron is on its way."

Aliana Calion saw the fighters approaching and smiled grimly: the Rebel Alliance was truly cautious, which explained why they had been so hard to find. Nudging her ship into a roll, she skillfully evaded the weapons fire. _Ion cannons, they want me alive_, she realized as she dove. Spinning the craft around, she came head-on for one of the X-wing fighters, dove under it at the last second, and chuckled as she listened over the frequencies.

"_What the hell? What just happened?"_

"_Who's piloting that thing?"_

Aliana knew better that to answer directly over the radios. Anyone could be listening in, and the Empire didn't need to know she was still alive. Still evading blasts, she began to transmit a military code from her world. While few knew of it, her father had secretly sent supplies and pilots to the Alliance, and she only hoped there were still some Denevans among them.

"That's a Denevan military code, I'm sure of it. No one from the Empire could ever break it," the young bridge officer said. He knew that code well, having served for a brief time in the Denevan military.

"What's he saying?" Ackbar questioned.

"'Coriana of Deneva wishes to join your Rebellion.' That's it, the message just repeats." He paused. "_Coriana._ I've never heard that word in years. It's an old word, it means _exile_."

"Senator, should we risk it?" the Admiral asked. The woman nodded.

"_Coriana of Deneva, follow us to the hanger bays."_ The voice over the radio was grating: a Mon Calamari by the sound of it.

"Understood. Proceeding as requested," Aliana replied as she stopped her ship. Turning the small fighter, she followed the X-wings into a massive hanger.

Admiral Ackbar, Senator Mon Mothma, and several security guards were waiting when the ship landed and the pilot exited the craft. Only the Admiral was unsurprised to see the slender figure; he had heard her response, and known she was a woman. All others, however, were quite shocked when the woman pulled off her flight helmet. A mass of dark waves cascaded down, and piercing dark eyes regarded their surroundings without fear. Seeing the group of people nearby, the woman walked toward them. _There's something familiar about her…_Mon Mothma thought.

Aliana was unsurprised when the Mon Calamari signaled the guards to surround her; they had to be cautious to survive, and they knew nothing about her. _A prudent move_, she mused, just before she was whisked away to a holding cell.

The young bridge officer who had identified the Denevan fighter sent a series of transmissions, once he recognized the pilot. There were many Denevans on board, and he knew they would willingly come to his aid.

_The Princess is alive, and has been arrested. For Deneva, we must free her._

Having done what he believed to be right, Noran Murandos, heir to one of the Denevan noble houses, waited for his chance to free Aliana Calion from her imprisonment.

Aliana rested on the small bed in her cell. Her leg pained her, but she couldn't do anything about it. The old wound still throbbed now and again, but not nearly as much as the ache in her heart. _So it seems I am truly alone, in spite of all my efforts_. The old pain brought back the reason why she had done what she had. There were those on her world with the gift of second sight, who could see past, present, and to a degree the future. However, they were bound by ancient codes not to try to change it. She had tried, she had dared to defy the laws…and it had done nothing. Her parents, her brother, they were still dead. She too had been meant to die, but fate had spared her, and she knew not why. Most would have considered a blaster wound easy payment, but for Aliana Calion, it was a reminder of her failure. With that bitter thought, she slept.


	4. Chapter 3: Deneva's Loyalty

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars. 

Chapter Three: Deneva's Loyalty

The Alliance leaders were monitoring their prisoner's cell, trying to decide her fate. It was plain that she was no ordinary pilot, but for all they knew she could be an Imperial spy, her being Denevan notwithstanding. As they watched, the woman suddenly sat up, awakening from what had been a deep sleep.

_"This way!" she called as she led the little group through the palace. Behind her she could hear the sounds of blaster-fire: the Imperials were trying to fight past the Eagle's Talon, and succeeding only by sheer weight of numbers. As the four people entered the palace garden, her parents turned._

_"Aliana, Pareus, go on. We shall remain behind." Her mother's voice was so calm, but Aliana refused to listen._

_"No, you can't stay, they'll kill you! Father, please!"_

_"Aliana, you and your brother are our people's pride. Our time is over, but at least one of you must return to free Deneva. Go, child, we will give you time."_

_She felt her older brother pull her into one of the hedges just as the Imperials broke into the garden. Behind them walked a figure clad all in black: Vader, the Emperor's pet Sith Lord. Aliana watched as he approached her parents._

_"Where are your children?" That voice was the sound of death itself, but Torinos Calion of Deneva stood firm beside his wife._

_"They are safe, where you and your false Emperor will never find them."_

_Vader raised his hand, a shaft of light protruding from a cylinder in his hand. A moment later, the bodies of her beloved parents, the King and Queen of Deneva, tumbled to the ground._

_"NOOO!!!!" Aliana cried out her grief and anguish, unable to contain herself. The stormtroopers turned and fired, while she and her brother fled. Stumbling as a stray shot caught her in the leg, she scrambled up and kept running…_

Aliana woke suddenly, the memory screaming through her mind. Her nightmares were becoming more frequent, as if her parent's souls were crying out to her for justice. She felt the old throbbing in her leg, but banished the pain from her awareness. _Mother, Father, I swear I will find justice, for you and for our people._ As she thought this, she heard the sounds of a scuffle outside of her cell. A moment later, the containment field was lowered, and several Alliance soldiers filed in.

"My lady Aliana, we've come to set you free," one of them stated as he dropped into a bow. He was a younger man, with a head of tousled read hair. She knew him well, from happier days, but seeing him like this…

"Noran Murandos, what have you done?"

"_Noran Murandos, what have you done?"_ The regal voice, laced with shock and anger, surprised the Alliance leaders as they watched the interchange.

_"Milady, we came to free you. The Admiral had no right…"_

_"He had every right to imprison me, and you know it well! Or have you forgotten what you learned when you served with the Eagle's Talon? One never allows a stranger access to his assets, until he knows for sure that they are trustworthy."_

_"But to imprison you, Pr…"_

_"Quiet!"_ The woman who had called herself Coriana interrupted the young man. _"The Empire must never know. Did it never occur to you why I used the name Coriana, rather than the name which is mine by right?"_

_"I didn't think about that."_ Noran Murandos looked shamefacedly at the floor, to the amusement of Admiral Ackbar, who had never seen the young man shamed by anything.

_"Clearly not, otherwise you would also have remembered your duties to the Alliance. I thought you were taught better things than betrayal."_

_"My duty to Deneva…"_

_"Is intertwined with your duty to the Rebellion. Do you honestly think we would be able to free our world while the Emperor was still in power?"_ The woman shook her head. _"And now you may have cost us all what hope we had."_

_"Forgive me, my lady."_

_"It's not me you should be asking pardon from. You know your duty, Lord Murandos."_ The woman's comment prompted a few raised eyebrows: the young man was nobility?

_"I shall do what must be done. Forgive me, my lady."_ Noran Murandos bowed again and withdrew, the men behind him following.

"Who is she?" General Nadine demanded. Senator Mon Mothma bowed her head, realizing just who they held captive, and why the young officer had decided to free her.

"There's only one person it could be, but the Empire reported her to be killed."

"Who, Senator?" Ackbar questioned.

"Princess Aliana Calion of Deneva."


	5. Chapter 4: A Desperate Princess

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars. 

Chapter Four: A Desperate Princess

Noran Murandos stood before the Alliance leaders, clearly expecting the worst. His actions could be clearly defined as treason, and he knew the penalties. On Deneva, treason in the Eagle's Talon was punished based on the crime, but it was never leniently dealt with. Here, treason was punishable by death.

"Captain Murandos, you stand accused of attacking fellow Alliance officers, attempting to free a prisoner, and treason. Have you anything to say in your defence?" Admiral Ackbar seemed amused, but then it was hard to read a Mon Calamari's emotions.

"I have nothing to say, except that I thought my intentions were for the best." He bowed his head, expecting them to condemn him. However, a new voice spoke up, sounding more amused than anything he'd heard yet, and familiar.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, as we say on Deneva," the voice spoke calmly, laced with traces of laughter. Every head whirled around to find a dark-haired young woman lounging against a wall. The air vent nearby was missing its cover; she'd come through so quietly they'd never heard her. A small smile graced the corners of her mouth, and intense blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"How did you get in here?" Ackbar demanded, his unflappable countenance giving way to amazement.

"Every member of the Eagle's Talon has to think on their feet. Although it would have been easier for me to get out the forcefield, I figured I'd come this way." She moved closer to Noran Murandos and set one slim hand on his shoulder. "When it comes to loyalty, we Denevans know no bounds. Provided, of course, that we know where our loyalties lie." Noran had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"Who are you, woman?" General Nadine spoke sharply. The woman met his gaze squarely, unperturbed by his demeanor: she'd seen a lot worse from the squads under her command, and from her father.

"I am known as Coriana, but when I was worth anything my name was Aliana Calion, daughter of Torinos Calion of Deneva."

"I remember hearing of your father," Mon Mothma said quietly. "A number of us were furious when we learned of his execution. Treason seemed to be the last crime a Denevan would commit, especially the king." A few jaws dropped at her statement, but Aliana remained calm.

"And yet, in a sense those accusations were true. In secret he sent you supplies and pilots, while publicly he tried to maintain neutrality. I doubt the Emperor suspected the truth, but he knew where Deneva's loyalties truly were. We had become a threat."

"Did your father…" Aliana shook her head at the senator.

"I watched Vader kill both my father and my mother. My brother and I were separated as we ran. To my knowledge, I am the last. I wish to join your alliance, and seek justice for my people."

"My lady, what has happened? Why do you seek their assistance?" Noran asked quietly. Every eye favored him with a look, but Aliana's words brought them back to her.

"The Empire staged a coup d'etat as far as Deneva is concerned. He's turned the planet into a military outpost under an iron rule. My people are suffering, and I can't help them alone. I came to join your fight until I can free my homeworld."

"So you would ask us to free Deneva for you?" Nadine glared at the girl: she couldn't be much older that twenty!

"Hardly." Aliana stared at the older man; she knew contempt when she saw it. "I would ask you to let me help defeat the Emperor. A body without a head dies quicjkly enough, don't you agree?" She smiled at Nadine's surprised expression. "I am no foolish child, General, even though I'm barely nineteen years old. Among our people, talent and skill are more important than how many years you have."

"And how much do you know of combat?" Nadine still wasn't going to let the matter drop.

"I've seen my fair share, General, having led any number of squads in the Eagle's Talon, and being a decent pilot in my own right. Now the only question that remains, to my mind anyway, is whether or not you let me join up. Will you have me?"

"If your piloting skills are anything to go by, I for one would find you a most welcome addition," Ackbar stated. "Unfortunately, all must agree."

"My thanks, Admiral. I can wait for your decision," Aliana smiled, then turned to Noran Murandos. "Don't think I've forgotten that little 'incident' earlier, Noran. Be that as it may, I have no influence in your punishment. You can only hope for them to be lenient and send you away."

"My lady, I ask your forgiveness."

"Noran, it's not me you should be asking. I'm still a prisoner, remember?" Head held high, Aliana walked out of the room, flanked by a pair of security guards.


	6. Chapter 5: Whispered Warnings

This is basically a filler chapter, since I've run into a bad case of writer's block. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars. 

Chapter Five: Whispered Warnings

Aliana was escorted to a new cell, seeing as she had escaped her previous one. She noted with amusement that this cell was no different that the other one, just as easy to escape from. _But I'll not do that again_, she thought. _I've made my point, and I think they know what I can do by now._ Her guards, believing her to be secure, took up station outside her door; Aliana watched them in silent amusement as they went about their routine.

Suddenly, she felt strangely weary. Her first thought was of a drug or a poison in her systems, until she felt a tingle at the base of her neck. _The sight_, she realized: the last time she had felt this sensation was before the Imperials had attacked the palace, where she had tried to defy the laws. _I must rest_. Moving to the bed, Aliana lay down, hands folded on her stomach, and drifted off into sleep.

_She saw a forest glade, where old men and aged women sat in a circle around a blazing fire. None of them were speaking, but she could still hear their words._

_"The gift of the second sight is a danger to those who do not understand the balance," the oldest of the women said._

_"Indeed, but we cannot stop those with the sight from seeing," an aged man countered._

_"No, but what if those with the sight try and change the future? All know the dangers of that path." The aged ones nodded in agreement._

_"Then let us make laws, for those with the sight. Let us give them warning of what will happen should they try to alter what is to come. Let us give guidance to the young seers."_

_"So let it be done," all murmured._

_She saw the overthrow of the Empire, the liberation of her people. She saw a rebellion on her world, her people divided for the first time in thousands of years. Imperial lackeys whispering poisoned words into the ears of her people, turning them against one another, against her, accusing her of the murder of her family. She saw hostages taken, to force her from the throne that was hers by birth, not by desire. She saw herself, on a funeral bier, borne through the streets of Deneva, to the weeping of many._

_Rivers of blood, rising waves of dark red surrounded her, she was drowning in blood. A voice whispered through the deathly stream: **Aliana, what have you done?**_

_"I couldn't let them die!" she shouted, fighting to keep her head above the sea of blood. "I couldn't betray my people, my family!"_

_**Aliana, the laws were made for a reason, and you know that well. To defy the laws is to risk greater destruction and death than the loss of any one man or woman.**_

_"You know I meant it for the best, and yet you would drown me in blood! Yes, I defied the laws, but I did it for Deneva. My people needed their king, and you would have had him die!"_

_**And yet, for all your efforts, he still died. Only now, the price is far greater. Your actions may have altered the future, and thousands may die for your good intentions.**_

_"Then let me pay the price alone!" she cried, defiant to the last. "Let no one else suffer for my guilt!"_

_**That will remain to be seen, Aliana Calion. But mark you well, the path you walk is a dangerous one, to you and to those who would follow you. You must not try to defy the laws again.**_

Aliana woke suddenly, sweat trickling down her face. The cell was as it had been when she had begun her rest, but she felt a deathly cold in the air. _The aftermath of the vision_, she realized, pulling the blanket off her cot. Wrapping the rough material around her shoulders, she took comfort in its texture, rough and firm rather than the soft and yielding rivers in her dream. Aliana shuddered again, thinking of how she had nearly drowned in blood, whether her own, her enemies' or her peoples' she could not say. The vision had been as much a warning as it had been a guide: should she defy the laws again, many more would pay the price, and Aliana refused to allow it again.

The forcefield in front of her cell was suddenly deactivated, and one of her guards walked through.

"The Admiral wants a word with you, madam. Follow me."


	7. Chapter 6: Return to Exile

Sorry for the long delay, but I finally got past the writer's block for a bit! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars.

Chapter Six: Return to Exile

Rogue Squadron had returned, again bringing no news of Imperial ships waiting for them. Aliana was uneasy, though; it seemed that every time she went out on a recon flight or as an escort the Imps appeared out of nowhere. _There must be a double agent in the fleet_, she reasoned, but kept her suspicions to herself. She pretended to ignore the looks thrown her ways, and the whispers as she passed. Of course the other Rebels would suspect her: she was new, she had no past, and for all they knew she was a fugitive, or worse. Noran Murandos tried to defend her, but she refused to let him.

_**"All pilots, report to stations! We are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack!"**_

Aliana grabbed her helmet and bolted to her fighter: the Alliance had allowed her to continue using her ship for engagements. Running through the preflight sequence, she uttered a quick hope for good fortune.

"The Imperials seem to be finding our ships too easily," Nadine glowered. "There must be a spy in our ranks."

"Who, though?" Ackbar pointed out. "We are hard-pressed to even fight this war, let alone root out a traitor."

"I can think of one person who would fit the bill perfectly. The Denevan woman."

"Lady Aliana? Are you mad?" Mon Mothma exclaimed. "She is the epitome of Denevan honor and loyalty, and she hates the Empire for killing her family."

"She could also be a clone putting on an act. The point is, we don't know anything about her. And on every mission she goes out we always get attacked. She has to be the leak." Nadine was adamant in his resolve.

Aliana spun her ship into a barrel roll, dodging Imperial blaster fire. She had a TIE on her tail and was having difficulty shaking it. Suddenly one of the X-wings flew past and blew the ship out of the sky.

"Figured you could use a hand," a familiar voice came over the COM, one belonging to someone she'd tried hard to avoid.

"Thanks. I owe you one now." Aliana hoped the boy didn't recognize her voice, otherwise she'd be in for a world of trouble. The Skywalker boy would probably ask a lot of questions, and she couldn't risk giving him the answers.

They finished mopping up the last of the fighters, while the larger ships handled the Imp cruisers. Aliana turned her fighter to the docking bays, planning on making a full inspection of her ship stem-to-stern; it was too much of a coincidence that they were attacked in force every time she flew.

"General Nadine! One of the fighters is taking off without clearance!"

"Which one?" Nadine barked as the young officer handed him the report.

"The Denevan, sir."

"Sithspit! I knew she wasn't on the level. Get her back here!"

"It's too late, sir. She's entering hyperspace." Sure enough, the streaks began forming around the fighter, and the Denevan princess disappeared.

"Admiral Ackbar? Lady Aliana asked me to leave you with this," Noran whispered, handing the Admiral a sealed envelope. Oddly enough, it was written in the language of the Mon Calamari.

"Noran, do you have any idea why your princess would act the way she has?" The young man shook his head.

"She doesn't always share what's on her mind, but I know she rarely acts without a reason. It's not her style." Noran looked troubled. "I heard the rumors, and I refuse to believe them, she's no spy. Maybe she left her reasons with you."

After the young man left, Ackbar opened the letter. Inside were more Mon Calamari letters, penned in a strong hand.

_Admiral Ackbar,_

_I write this for you, knowing you to be a trustworthy individual. I dare not leave this with any of the others, for fear they will dismiss it as a traitor's diversions. Yes, I have heard the rumors, but I know why they have spread and will do nothing to refute them as yet._

_No doubt you are also troubled with the increase in attacks on the fleet. I suspected that there was a double agent amongst you before, and my suspicions have been confirmed. No doubt he was content to remain silent and inactive until I signed on with the fleet; once he realized who I was, he must have decided to divert any suspicion to me. What better way to create a smokescreen for your activities than to divert speculation to an unknown?_

_After this latest attack, I took the opportunity to examine my fighter carefully. My fears were confirmed: someone had planted a tracking device on my fighter. As long as I am amongst you I am a danger, until I remove the device. Whoever attached it knew what they were doing, they did it in such a way that only an expert can remove it. It will take me some time to remove and disable the device, and until I do I cannot remain with the Alliance._

_I understand my disappearance will only lend credence to the rumors of my being a spy. Unfortunately, there is no other way. I hope we meet again in more favorable circumstances._

_Aliana Calion, Princess of Deneva_

Ackbar blinked his enormous eyes in puzzlement. Aliana had had good intentions, but had only made things harder on herself. Deciding to show the letter only to Mon Mothma and General Nadine, he shook his head. _Aliana is a strong woman, for a mere child_, he thought. Privately, he wondered where she would go after the war was over.


	8. Chapter 7: Deneva, To Arms!

Whew! Sorry about the length on this one, but the Muse came after me and I couldn't escape! Anyway, here goes and enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars.

Chapter Seven: Deneva, To Arms!

Deneva was now a suffering planet, nothing like the glorious jewel she had left behind. Where there had once been green fields were work camps and factory buildings; it grieved her to see her people enslaved. Aliana guided her fighter to a relatively bare area, hoping against hope that the rumors of a resistance movement were true.

_She entered the bar, looking and acting unobtrusively, hoping to listen in on the news. Often the more 'disreputable' establishments, and the accompanying patronage, had more accurate gossip and news than what the Empire allowed on the airwaves, so she ordered a drink and listened._

_"They say the Rebellion's winning the war," one of the drinkers observed. She quietly nursed her drink and listened._

_"How long do you think it'll take to overthrow the Empire?" another mused._

_"Three-to-one odds says the Empire finishes them off within the week." A third drinker entered the conversation. Their banter continued, and she was just preparing to leave when she caught the word 'Deneva.'_

_"The Empire's got a new munitions factory on some planet called Deneva." She stayed in her seat and listened intently._

_"Deneva? Never heard of it."_

_"Not surprised. The locals there don't really take to kindly to smugglers and bounty hunters. Plus the planet keeps to itself, a quite port of trade but not much else. Several years back they were still neutral in the Rebellion."_

_"What happened? Why the shift in power?"_

_"The Imps had the ruling family killed off, and took over. Ever since, several prominent families have gone into hiding, some have fled the planet, and from what I've heard some have formed a resistance movement. They're the only ones who'll truck with us smugglers: food and some small coinage in exchange for weapons and medical supplies."_

_She forced herself to appear calm and detached as she paid for her drink and left. Unused to the alcohol, she wobbled a little as she made her way back to her fighter. _I'll have to sleep this off before I fly,_ she thought._

Aliana brought her mind back to focus as she landed the ship, and exited the fighter with caution. There seemed to be no one around, but she knew better than to take chances: many Denevans were good at stealth and tracking, and for all she knew the Imperials had similar training. _If there's anyone watching me, they're good at hiding. First step is to make contact with the resistance, if it's here. If not, then I'll have to start stirring up trouble._ Cautiously, she made her way to a town she'd seen overhead, but even her caution was useless. The first inkling she had of trouble was a feeling of being watched, a swishing sound, then a sharp pain as something hit her head. Aliana fell to the ground, and her vision blacked out.

Aliana came back to consciousness, feeling dirt under her back. She slit her eyes, carefully taking stock of her surroundings: her vision revealed a cavern-like space, with weapons and other supplies stacked in orderly columns. Men in varied uniforms moved around, except for the pair near her, guarding her she guessed. Her hands were bound, as were her feet, but Aliana knew it would be easy to escape her bonds. _These guys aren't Imps, and they're not full Denevan military. My guess is that I've found the Denevan Resistance._ She opened her eyes the rest of the way and attempted to stretch.

"So, she's awake," someone observed, nudging her with his boot.

"Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" Aliana smirked sardonically, noticing how all eyes were turning to them. _Easy, Aliana, no need to alarm them._ "I'm no threat to you."

"Really? Who are you, and don't try to lie because we know you're not the Princess." A harsh, grating male voice, one she recognized from her youth, rang out from the shadows of the cavern. _Right where he would be, of course,_ she thought.

"I have no need to lie, Shadow, since your own eyes speak for themselves. However, if you need proof, I would be glad to provide it." With that, Aliana bounced upright, flung her bound arms over the head of one of her guards, and backed into a cavern wall. Hugging her arms around the poor man's neck, bringing him near to strangulation, she smirked at the shadowed visage that moved forward.

"Could anyone else move that quickly, without training? And who would know you for who you were, Shadow, except me? Besides, you forgot the most important thing: where was my body? Did you actually see my corpse, or did the Imps fool you with some badly disfigured carcass?" Aliana shook her head. "You've forgotten your training, and I must confess my disappointment."

"You're baiting me," the man murmured, amazed. "There was only one person who knew how to bait me like that." He moved out of the shadows, and Aliana clearly saw his face: he had aged greatly since she'd last seen him, but the shaggy gray head and predatory green eyes were exactly as she remembered. The operative for the Deneva Intelligence and Espionage simply stared at the young woman in front of him.

"True enough, Shadow," she smirked, raising her arms and allowing her captive to escape. "It was a close call, but I'm back, and ready to wreak havoc on the Imps."

"How do we know she's really Aliana?" another voice called from some distant corner of the cavern.

"I could try to prove myself over and over, but it wouldn't ever be enough. Or you could hear my side of the story and decide on your own whether or not to trust me. In either case, we're not getting anywhere at the moment." Her dark blue eyes swept the caverns, lighting on various patches from the Denevan militias, and several Eagle's Talon badges. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but in a military trial the accused always gets a chance to defend himself. At least, that's how things were when I was still in the Eagle's Talon."

"Very well then, madam," Shadow cut in, his harsh voice holding a faint trace of amusement. "Tell your story. If you are truly Aliana, how did you escape?"

Aliana's face fell; she knew this would come up, but the memories were still painful. "We guessed the Imps would try to remove us sooner or later, but we didn't know when. Pareus and I started planning our escape, and we were nearly ready when they attacked.

"It was only a matter of time before the Imps overwhelmed the palace, so we fled: Mother, Father, Pareus, and I. We got to the garden when Father told us to leave them; he and Mother stayed and faced Vader alone. Pareus and I hid in one of the hedges and watched Vader murder them." Her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't turn away.

"I knew it was going to happen, I'd been in countless battles without losing my composure, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut this time. Maybe it's different when it's someone you care about. I cried out, and the Imps spotted us. Pareus and I got separated as we ran, and I got hit in the leg by a blaster shot. Somehow I managed to lose them in the woods, and I got to the fighter and got away. I spent two years on a desert planet on the fringes of the galaxy, a few months with the Rebel Alliance, and now I've come back."

"I'm convinced you truly are Aliana. You couldn't have come back at a worse time, my lady." Shadow was clearly troubled. "The Imps are backing us into a corner, the people are scared, and the planet is generally in bad shape. We win a few victories here and there, but it's not enough by any means."

Aliana scowled. "Shadow, I've never known you to just give up. You're one of our best, so you should be the last person saying 'it's not enough.'" Her brow furrowed in thought, then her head shot up. "You say people are scared?"

"Most are, yes. There are some who are outspoken, but they're afraid to act on it, fearing for their families." Shadow glanced at her. "I've seen that look before. What's on your mind?"

A small smile graced the Princess's features. "I think it's time to cause some trouble."

A large explosion tore through the night sky as a munitions factory went up in flames. Simultaneously, the Imperial barracks exploded, taking out several enemy soldiers. Caught by surprise, and seeing two different areas exploding, none of the Imperial soldiers noticed the two black-clad figures slipping into the command post.

Aliana and Shadow moved through the command post, looking for any important communications or documents. It had been awhile for both of them, but they still remembered how to run a black op: keep to the shadows, neutralize the opposition silently, remember to get to your objective and out ASAP. Cracking the Imperial codes, Shadow started viewing the database while Aliana stood guard.

"Find anything?" she whispered.

"I'm copying their entire records base; shouldn't take more than a minute now," Shadow replied softly.

"Better hurry, looks like our distraction's winding down."

A few moments later, Shadow held up a data disc, an almost triumphant gleam in his eyes. "Got it."

"Good, let's go." Aliana checked the hall, and the two black-clad figures slipped away and melted into the night.

"Hope this was worth it. We hadn't mounted an intel op like this because we didn't have the resources." Shadow was running through the stolen data, looking for something useful.

"What was the first thing DIE taught you, Shadow?" Aliana smirked; the Denevan Intelligence and Espionage (DIE) had been the sole responsibility of the royal family for centuries on end, and in her time she had been its head (although no one ever knew that).

"'Even mundane things can provide extraordinary data.' I haven't forgotten," Shadow replied, expert eyes flying through the data. He stopped suddenly. "Aliana, look at this."

Aliana scanned the data, blue eyes flicking across the computer screen. "Well, this is something we can use. You see the date?"

"This is a few weeks old. In fact, it's dated two weeks before your arrival here." Shadow looked at her. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No, but I wish I did. This must have happened after I left." She brushed a stray strand of dark hair behind one ear. "Still, I think we can put this to use."

"How?"

"Trust me." An evil smirk formed on her face, and she exited the room.

The Imperial garrison commander was shocked beyond words. _This is impossible! How could anyone have known? And now the rest of this accursed planet will rebel!_ Standing in the town square, he stared at the writing that had been sprayed on the Imperial Seal (erected in the square after the death of King Torinos Calion):

_**The Emperor Is Dead. Deneva, To Arms!**_

A crowd of people had already gathered, so the commander turned to his troops.

"Disperse these crowds, and get someone here to clean this off. I'll have no dissension on this planet." Trusting that his orders would be obeyed, he strode off. There were ways to crush dissent, ways and ways again. If necessary he would kill some of these wretched people, but for now martial law and hard labor would suffice.


	9. Chapter 8: Freedom

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars.

Chapter Eight: Freedom

The Resistance movement was growing, but so was Imperial reprisal. The planet was under martial law, but it made no difference. Attacks and uprisings on the work camps were becoming a common occurrence, while Imperial officers were being targeted and captured, never to be heard from again. Most disturbing of all, pamphlets and sign were appearing in public places, each bearing the same thing: a planet with a talon superimposed on it, and the words _**Deneva, to arms!**_ Unrest was turning to outright anger: the people of Deneva were ready for a rebellion, all they needed now was a trigger.

Aliana returned to the cavern (codenamed Eyrie), a smirk plastered on her face. The latest postings she'd placed had been torn down, but not before the people had read them. Once nightfall had settled in, she'd promptly replaced them, and walked away unseen. She headed to her bunk, but when she arrived her smile faltered: Shadow was waiting for her.

"Princess, what do you think you're doing?" Shadow demanded, a fierce look in his green eyes.

"What I can," she replied, moving to her desk. "The people are ready to rebel, all they need now is a spark and they'll go up in flames. We can pick the time and place now, and they'll rally."

"And if the Imps pick the time? You're taking too many risks, Aliana, and one of these days it'll get you killed!"

"Shadow, I'm a trained professional," Aliana shot back, getting angry with his distrust of her actions. "No one can catch me, not unless I _allow_ them to." Shadow's eyes narrowed when he caught the emphasis.

"You're planning to let them catch you? Do you know what they'll do to you when they do?" he asked, worried now.

"Once they realize they missed the Princess before, they'll make an example of me: a public execution. We can be in place and ready, once the people decide to strike out. You've been raiding the Imperial weapons depots?"

"Yes, and we've been securing as many supplies as we can." He finally guessed what she was planning. "You really think this will work?"

"It'll work, because if it doesn't we're dead." Aliana's voice hardened; she knew they'd succeed, because they were Denevans.

Dark of night, a black-clad figure melted into the shadows, face masked and unarmed. Weaving in and out, avoiding any light sources, the silhouette stopped in front of the Imperial Seal, unrolled a sign and began to affix it to the seal.

Without warning, Imperial soldiers burst out of cover and surrounded the intruder, weapons trained on the slender form. The figure made no threatening moves, clearly believing there was no chance of escape. The garrison commander moved up and sneered.

"Well now, we're not so bold now, are we?" He sounded very satisfied with himself.

"To be bold is to be ignorant, as we say here," a woman's voice replied softly. In surprise, the commander jerked off the black mask, revealing a pair of dark blue eyes and a mass of dark brown waves. The woman in front of him had a regal look in her features, and looked surprisingly familiar…

"You're dead! I saw you shot, years ago!"

"Hardly. A blaster wound to the leg is not generally fatal. I have returned to free my people." Aliana regarded the Imperial garrison commander with a cold look. "The spirit of Deneva will not fail."

Shadow watched as the Imperials led Aliana away. _She was counting on this_, he thought. _She knew they'd arrest her, now let's see if everything else she was counting on turns out_.

The next day, one of his operatives handed him a report, and he nearly passed out.

"Get everyone together and ready to move out. We're moving to Phase Two of Operation: Eagle's Call."

As the Resistance fighters moved into action, Shadow looked once again at the report: a public execution was taking place the next midday. The crime: treason, dissent, and related charges. _Let's hope Aliana's guess was accurate, or else we'll never be able to save her._

"Do you have anything to say?" the garrison commander sneered.

Aliana Calion gazed out at her people, Denevans and off-world traders alike. Spotting a few familiar faces, she smiled softly. _All yours, Shadow,_ she thought.

"Deneva, to arms!" she cried, part of her expecting nothing to happen.

"To arms, Deneva! For the Princess! Aliana lives!" The voices began clamoring, and the people rushed forward, attacking the Imperial soldiers. Shadow was among them, wielding a blaster while trying to organize some civilians into a combat squad. If she looked hard enough, Aliana could see every member of the Resistance in the crowd.

"Lady Aliana!" Shadow undid her binders and handed her a blaster. She nodded and joined the crowd; her battlecry rang out above the din.

"For Deneva!"

Three months of rebuilding, three months of restoring the grandeur of Deneva to its former glory. Finally the palace was repaired, the Denevan High Council reinstated, and the planet was almost exactly as it was. The sad reminder of their suffering stood in the capitol's central square: a monument to all who had died by Imperial hands. Foremost on the monument were the names of Torinos and Marnia Calion, King and Queen of Deneva.

Aliana slipped out of the palace in the night, heading for the square. She needed to see the monument, needed to know she was doing the right thing. When she arrived, she laid her hand on the cold marble, fingers brushing lightly over her parents' names.

"I do not wish to be Queen, I do not want the throne of Deneva." _But you are the only one who can take it_, a faint echo came to her ears; it was as if her father were speaking to her.

"And what of Pareus? Must I give up all hope for his return? _No, but you must serve the people until he does. They love you, Aliana, they always have._

"I will do my duty, and I will find Deneva's heir. I promise." Aliana felt a gentle breeze around her, almost bidding her farewell, and smiled. _My parents are at peace. All will be well in the end._ Silently, she returned to the palace. Tomorrow, a free Deneva would see her crowned Queen, but that crown she would not take. _I cannot take my mother's place, not yet. I must remain a Princess for now_. Her people would understand, but that was a worry for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9: Desperate Times, Desperate Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars.

Chapter Nine: Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

Aliana frowned as she read the latest reports on her desk: riots and rebellions were spreading throughout the planet. A few Imperial soldiers had escaped prosecution and were spreading rumors in the ears of the people. Afraid of reprisal from other Imperial remnants, the people willingly listened to the whispers, and this was the result. _I have no idea what to do_, she finally admitted. _I was never ready for the throne._

A knock at her door brought her back to the present, and she looked up to see Shadow in her office doorway.

"My lady, you sent for me?"

"Shadow." Aliana rose and crossed the room, taking his hand in a firm clasp. "I'm glad you could come on such short notice."

"I haven't had any assignments for a while, as you know. And knowing you, I'm sure you have something up your sleeve." Shadow smiled, but inside he was worried. Aliana may not have heard the latest rumors, but he had: she was being accused of conspiring with the Emperor to murder her family and take the throne, a plan that had gone awry and forced her to flee. She was doing nothing to take control, and the planet was ripe for chaos.

"I needed you here to discuss some tactical options," Aliana's voice brought him back to the office. She shut the door and moved to a nearby chair, motioning for him to sit. "I've been listening to the rumors, Shadow, _all_ of them. And without proof, I'm afraid to say, there's nothing I can do that would refute them. I'd rather not use brute force on my own people, not if I have any other options."  
"In my opinion, my lady, it's the Remnant that are the real threat. Silence them, and you can silence the rumors." Shadow noticed the troubled look on his Princess's face.

"It's not that simple. We don't have the manpower or resources to deal with them, and there's no knowing whether or not the rumors will end after that. No, we need to do more than silence the Remnant: we need to disprove their rumors, somehow."

Shadow was silent for a moment. "What about the New Republic? Maybe they could help us."

"Maybe." Aliana paused, then voiced a new concern. "There's something else, Shadow. I never brought it up before, but I think I can trust you with this. I think…I'm almost sure Pareus is still alive."

The courier ship docked on Coruscant, and Shadow exited the ship with his eyes open. He wasn't sure what to expect, having never met these people, but the word of the Princess was better assurance than anything he knew. Spotting a group of people approaching, he straightened his uniform, making sure the Eagle's Talon insignia stood out.

"Well, I never would have expected to see you here!" a voice called; Shadow knew that voice, and met the man's enthusiastic greeting with one of his own.

"The feeling is mutual, my friend. The Princess told me you were part of the Rebellion, but I never would have thought to see you here." Shadow straightened again at the approach of the rest of the group.

"Madam Organa, Senator Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, this is one of Lady Aliana's most trusted men, Odarno Tiriun, more often known as Shadow."

"Master Tiriun, we are honored, but I am surprised that Lady Aliana is not with you," Ackbar's gravelly tones echoed about the landing pad.

"Is she still onboard the ship?" Noran Murandos looked questioningly at his old friend, noticing he refused to answer. "Odarno?"

"Noran, Aliana sent me to ask the New Republic for help. She didn't come herself because she couldn't." His voice lowered, enough so that only Noran could hear. "She had some business to take care of, off-world." He mentally replayed their last conversation, before she sent him to Coruscant.

_"I think…I'm almost sure Pareus is still alive."_

_"What?" He stared at her in shock. "How can you be sure?"_

_"Pareus and I had planned ahead of time for our escape. We had hidden supplies and false identities so we could get off-world. When I came back, I checked the stockpiles as soon as I got the chance, and Pareus's false ID was missing."_

_"That means someone took the ID, but it doesn't mean Pareus was able to escape," he pointed out._

_Aliana's face was set with grim determination. "I'll take the chance, Shadow. If Pareus is still alive, he may not know Deneva is free. I need to go off-world, find him somehow, and ask him to come home."_

_"Even if he is alive, he could be anywhere. How do you expect to find him?"_

_"I'll find a way, Shadow. I'll find away."_

The cloaked figure entered Mos Eisley cantina, making sure to draw as little attention as possible. Spotting her objective, she moved across the room and took a seat near the back of the room. The armored figure nearby moved a hand to his blaster, but stopped when he heard her low voice.

"I figured I'd find you here," she murmured softly. "This seems to be a preferred place among bounty hunters and smugglers."

"Why were you looking for me?" the man rasped, mildly surprised when the woman didn't even flinch."

"I have a job for you, one I refuse to give to anyone less than the best. I need you to find someone, and pass on a message when you do. He's probably gone to ground, which is why I'm asking you to find him." She chuckled softly. "You definitely have a reputation for finding things, for the right price."

"Perhaps, if I know what I'm looking for," he replied. "I'll need names, possible places, a description, and payment of course."

The woman turned and looked at him; piercing blue eyes bored into him from beneath the hood. "Payment will be one hundred thousand credits, with ten thousand in advance, should you take the job. IF you decide to accept, I'll have the appropriate information sent to you." The eyes scowled. "The offer's on the table: take it or leave it."

The armored figure chuckled mechanically. "You're not intimidated by me at all, apparently. This must be a singularly important person you're looking for."

"More than you'd guess." The woman rose, placing a small sealed envelope on the table. "I'm going to assume you'll take my offer. Ten thousand credits, and you'll have the appropriate information in the morning." Her hood fell back a bit, and the bounty hunter saw her face clearly for the first time.

"I trust you'll find him. When you do, come to the planet mentioned and I will personally see to the remainder of the contract." She smiled a little. "It would be wise for you to keep a low profile when you arrive: my people aren't too fond of bounty hunters."

Boba Fett watched the woman leave the cantina, then picked up the credits she'd left him. It was legitimate currency, but the seal on the envelope was one he'd only seen a few times: a talon superimposed over a planet with a shield behind, the Royal Seal of Deneva. _Connected to the royal family, apparently, _he thought._ A most interesting contract._


	11. Chapter 10: Chaos

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars.

Chapter Ten: Chaos

Aliana closed her eyes, fuming silently at the latest turn of events. Word had gotten out somehow that she'd hired a bounty hunter for some task, and now Deneva was screaming for her head. The New Republic delegation was due to arrive at any moment, and she had to face the High Council for her actions in a few days. _The fates are cursing me_, she fumed, just before a strange feeling washed over her: a sense of completion, a sense of ending. _**It is nearly time, Aliana**_, some inner voice murmured.

_Time for what?_ Her mind reeled in confusion at the voice's words. _What is going to happen?_

The voice echoed back to her. _**You have seen the future, you have seen the potential consequences of your past acts. It is nearly time for them to come about.**_

_Then there is no hope? Must I die to save my people?_ She saw the rivers of blood again, saw her funeral bier.

_**The future is not always set, Aliana, this you know. Yet to try and change it purposefully risks too much. You know what may be, now the choice is yours. Will you accept it or fight it?**_

"I will accept, if it will save my people," she whispered. A knock at her door brought reality back to her mind, and she opened it to reveal an uneasy Shadow.

"Lady Aliana, the delegation from the New Republic has arrived, and is requesting to see you."

"Welcome back, Shadow," Aliana smiled, pushing aside her own concerns for the moment. "Give me a few moments and I'll be there."

Admiral Ackbar was examining the layout of the formal room while Noran Murandos paced uneasily.

"I don't understand why she wasn't there to greet us. Lady Aliana always preferred to make her guests feel at home."

"Captain, relax. No doubt she will arrive and explain herself," Leia Organa of Alderaan replied. She picked up a crystal statue of a small bird. "I remember a previous visit here, when I was younger. King Torinos Calion and his family always tried to make their guests feel welcome."

"While I cannot provide that same level of hospitality at the moment, I've done my best to at least ensure comfort," a clear voice replied from the doorway. A young woman stood there, clad in a gown of flowing blue fabric. Dark blue eyes smiled, but behind the friendly gaze lurked sorrow and unease.

"Lady Aliana," Noran shot up awkwardly, nearly falling over in his haste; Aliana crossed the room smoothly and steadied the youth.

"Noran, you know I never liked standing on ceremony, especially among friends. How many times must I remind you?" A smile spread across her face, and Aliana grasped his hand in both of hers. "It's good to see you again, my friend."

"When Deneva calls, I will return," he smiled. The girl inclined her dark head towards him before turning to the others.

"Admiral Ackbar, Madame Organa, welcome to Deneva. I only wish the circumstances were better suited. Things have…not been easy of late." The girl looked down, almost shamefacedly. "As much as I hate to admit it, we need your help."

"Lady Aliana, your ambassador Odarno Tiriun hinted at troubles, but whether or not this was so we would have come," Leia Organa replied. "I remember hearing of your service to the Alliance, however brief it was. Anyone who has served deserves at least our recognition."

"My thanks, Madame." Aliana said softly, an uneasy expression on her face. "Perhaps I had better elaborate on what Shadow hinted at."

"Shadow?" Ackbar asked.

"I've always called him by that name, and it seems easier somehow." Aliana smiled briefly, before launching into her tale.

"We ousted the Imperial garrisons here several months ago, but there are still Remnant soldiers here. They've been spreading rumors that I cannot refute, and my people are torn between the Calion rule and Remnant whispers. We do not have the resources to stop the Remnant, and without proof that their accusations are false I cannot refute their statements." She sighed heavily, then continued.

"When I sent Shadow to you, I did not accompany him because I had to go off-world—to Tatooine."

"Tatooine?" Noran asked in shock. "What in the fates drove you there?"

"I had reason to believe that my brother escaped Deneva alive, and I needed someone skilled to find him. I hired a bounty hunter to find Pareus, and somehow Deneva learned of it. Now they are demanding my removal from the throne, but the Council wants to wait until they hear my reasons. I stand before them in a few days, to…explain my recent actions."

"A bounty hunter? Are you mad?"

"Noran, mad or not I needed to do something. If Pareus is alive he is the only one who can clear my name, and the only one who is capable of ruling Deneva. I cannot govern the people the way they deserve, Noran, and if finding Pareus and saving my people means hiring a bounty hunter to do it, so be it." Aliana was nearly shouting now. "What more can you ask of me?"

Admiral Ackbar studied the young woman closely: she was drawn and far too pale for a human, and her blue eyes were weary. She was clearly overtaxed with her responsibility, and it was taking both a mental and a physical toll.

"Lady Aliana, you are weary. Perhaps you should rest." The Mon Calamari's gravelly tones were softer than she remembered, almost as if her were trying to ease her mind. Aliana was about to reply when an aide burst into the room, closely followed by Shadow.

"My lady, we've just received a communiqué from the Remnant forces," the aide said, his voice rushed and panicked.

"What is it?" Aliana asked softly, fearing the worst.

"Aliana," Shadow murmured, trying to soften the bad news, "they've taken hostages, and they're demanding you step down."

Aliana felt her balance giving way: the stress of these past few months had taken their toll. "How did it come to this?" she whispered; Shadow barely caught her as she fell in a faint.

"Aliana?" Shadow's voice, soft and worried, brought her back to consciousness.

"I'm all right, old friend, just tired," she murmured, moving to a sitting position.

"You need to rest, my lady. Deneva can do without you for a few days."

"No, Shadow, there is no rest for the weary yet," Aliana responded. "I need to be strong, for my people."

"Your people have deserted you!" Shadow burst out. "After everything you've done for them, they turn their backs on you when you need them most! Why should you not do the same?"

"Shadow, I cannot betray my own people! Why would you even suggest this?" she shouted, her sharp voice jarring him back to his senses.

"Forgive me, my lady," he said softly. "I spoke without thinking. It grieves me to think of how you suffer at the hands of those who should be helping you."

"What will be will be, old friend," Aliana murmured, setting a hand on his shoulder. "For now, we must focus on the hostages. We must free them, and maybe that will bring more aid than we think." She did not tell Shadow of her vision, or her sense of foreboding that, one way or the other, something would be irrevocably changed.


	12. Chapter 11: The Rewards of Loyalty

Reader beware: plot twists ahead!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars.

Chapter Eleven: The Rewards of Loyalty

Aliana paced the small space of the command room, anxious to do something besides sit and wait. Shadow was busy coordinating with the Eagle's Talon and DIE to come up with a rescue plan, the republic delegation had been escorted to a safe zone, and she was expected to sit and wait like a docile child. _I am not an invalid, so why are they coddling me? At the least I should be in on the plans, and know what's happening on my ownplanet!_ She was still fuming when the intercom buzzed.

"Yes?"

"My Lady, there's a transmission coming through for you, someone named Coriana." She smiled grimly: Coriana had been the name she'd told Boba Fett to use when he needed to contact her on Deneva. _Ironic, really: he uses my cover for his own, at my wish._

"Patch it through down here, and have DIE record it." Turning on the screen, she waited, expecting to see the armored bounty hunter.

"Aliana?" A strong-looking face filled the screen, brown hair growing in all directions. The man was unkempt and had a weathered look about him, but she knew his face too well.

"Pareus? Is it really you, or am I dreaming?"

"Dream though you may, I promise it's real this time." Her brother chuckled. "I daresay it's no worse than you dreaming about finding your own Prince Charming."

Aliana smiled, a few tears trying to escape her smiling eyes. "I thought you were dead. Where were you all these years?"

Pareus snickered. "Hiding in plain sight on Coruscant, amongst the lower classes. Even the Imperials wouldn't go there, not unless they had to. Unfortunately, that made it even harder to find passage home once I learned of the Emperor's death." His eyes narrowed. "Not until this _bounty hunter_ found me, saying you'd sent him. Why, Aliana?"

"Because our word is being torn apart, and you're Deneva's last hope. I needed to find you, and this was my only choice." She sighed. "Look at me, Pareus, before you ask me to justify myself."

Her brother was silent. When he spoke again, his voice was laced with regret.

"Forgive me, Aliana. I didn't realize…"

"There's nothing to forgive. You're alive, and that's all that matters." She brushed a tear away from her face. "I need to go now, Pareus. Take care of yourself, you hear?"

"I'm older than you are, Ali." Her brother smiled. "See you soon."

As she turned off the com unit, Aliana turned to see Shadow standing in the doorway. She didn't need to know her friend well to know he was pleased.

"You were right, Aliana, and the rest of the world will know it now."

"Save that thought for another time, old friend." A look of concentration crossed her features. "Do you have what I need?"

"Yes, I have the information, and the plans." Her old friend scowled. "You know how I feel about you leading this op."

"Shadow, trust me on this: I have to be there. If I don't, things will only be that much worse. Besides, you know I'm trained, so why are you worried?" Blue eyes gazed at him, sharp and unblinking. "Or is there some other reason, something you don't want to admit to?"

Caught in what was clearly a difficult situation, Shadow tried to sputter out an excuse, but Aliana continued staring at him. Finally he gave up, merely nodding his head to her silent query.

"I wasn't going to tell you, my lady," he finally muttered, sounding a lot like a child in trouble.

"Why?" Aliana scowled. "You went to all the trouble to look older than I was, even though you knew I could find out the truth easily: dying your hair, faking the wrinkles, acting older than you really were. Did you really think you could fool me? Why, when you're only five years older than me in the first place?"

"Because it wasn't possible. You're a princess, and I'm just an intelligence operative." Shadow fought to control his emotions. "It was never possible, but I couldn't help myself anyway. I care about you, more than I should, but I have to keep away."

"Shadow, you are a stubborn ass, and most times I'd probably take you to task for it. Right now, though, I'm in a bit of a hurry." She tried to move past him, but Shadow blocked her path.

"I'm not going to let you go!" he whispered angrily, seeming to have come to a decision. "I lost you once, I'm not going to risk losing you again!" Pulling her to him, he kissed her soundly, the fire surprising her. He'd left her no choice; hating herself for what she had to do, Aliana brought her hand down against his neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Forgive me, but I had no choice," she whispered, trying to lower him gently to the ground. "If I live through this, I'll explain everything."

"Get that skiff in here, on the double!" There was chaos everywhere, but Aliana kept her head.

"There's too much blaster fire, will someone shut down those ground batteries!" an answering voice shouted in reply.

"I'm on it," Aliana commed in, maneuvering her speeder closer to the batteries. Spinning to avoid oncoming fire, she strafed the ground and nailed as many targets as she could. "Move that skiff in now, I'll cover you."

She circled the skiff providing cover as needed, while the hostages were loaded into the vehicle. "Hostages secure, we're out of here."

"Good. I've got your back," Aliana replied, hoping nothing would go wrong: everything had gone smoothly up to now. The skiff accelerated, with the Princess following behind. The blaster shots seemed to be focusing on her speeder, almost as if they knew she was there. _What's going on?_

"C&C, this is Eagle One, I'm getting pounded here! Somebody at least tell me the hostages are ok."

"They're fine, Princess, but you won't be." _What?_

A speeder was right behind her, guns blazing. She had no time to evade, and almost no time to react. Her speeder buckled from the impact as the blasts hit, and the ground was coming up fast. There was nothing she could do but jump…

"Shot down? How could you let this happen?" Shadow bellowed, trying to ignore the dull ache in his head: Aliana had done her work well.

"We didn't. She went in there herself, and she knew the risks. The hostages got out, and we lost a lot of people along with her. They're still looking for survivors."

"Odarno!" Noran burst in, followed by the delegation from Coruscant; after a quick scan of the room, he turned to his old friend with a worried look. "What happened? Where's Aliana?"


	13. Chapter 12: Proof of Innnocence

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars.

Chapter Twelve: The Proof of Innocence

"We've found her!"

"Where is she?!"

"Here, sir! She's messed up pretty badly. Not sure how much longer she'll last."

The voices sounded distant, too distant for her ears to clearly hear. Aliana couldn't move, and it was getting dark. No, it was still early afternoon, her eyesight was just fading. _It's time, then,_ she thought wearily. _I just wish I could've seen Pareus one last time. Pareus, and Shadow._

As if summoned by her thoughts, Shadow's face penetrated the grey haze that was slowly obscuring her vision, and his voice was the last thing she heard.

"Aliana!"

The Denevan Army poured in through the streets to the cheers of thousands of Denevans. At the front were the hostages, who enjoyed tearful reunions with their families. The cheers of Deneva died down, however, when they saw the cost: twenty Denevan soldiers killed, several wounded. Lastly in the march came a stretcher surrounded by the Eagle's Talon: Lady Aliana was escorted through the streets to the center of the capital. Shadow walked beside her, head bowed, truly believing her dead. _Aliana, why? Why did you need to prove yourself?_

"Finally, our world is free!" a hard voice came from the crowd. "The usurper is dead, and a free Deneva has finally arrived!"

Shadow darted forward and pulled the offender from the crowd: a young man, smooth blond locks slicked back from his head. He made a pretty picture, and Shadow knew he was also an Imperial toy, a Denevan who had sided with the Empire to better his own position.

"A free Deneva, you say? Have you forgotten what Aliana did for you?" Shadow glared at the crowds, crowds now jeering at the fallen princess. "Do you remember how devoted she was to you before her parents were murdered? How she risked everything to free you from the Empire only months ago? Have you forgotten the hours she spent helping us rebuild our world? If you have, then you shame yourselves and me: I am disgusted to call myself a Denevan now, when once I spoke the name with pride."

"She conspired with the Empire! She lied from the beginning!" The crowds refused to be swayed, at least until a cloaked figure stepped forward and cast back his hood. Pareus glared at the crowds, anger rising in his heart.

"I never would have believed it of my own people. My sister is no murderess, she has never lied to you or betrayed you. She did all she could to save our lives, and this is how you repay her? You sicken me." Turning his back to the crowds, Pareus gazed at his sister's form; touching her head, he started when she opened her eyes.

"Pareus?" she asked weakly.

"Aliana, I'm here. You need to rest."

"For that I have eternity. My time has come." She closed her eyes, murmuring kindly words.

"Pareus, forgive me for failing you…you and our parents. I brought us to this pass, and now I pay for my own mistakes. It had to happen like this, there was no other way."

"Ali, you're going to be fine. We'll get a doctor and…"

"No." She tried to shake her head, but couldn't. "It's already too late." A tear rolled down her face, blue eyes clouding over as she whispered, "Forgive our people, they're not to blame. The Empire has a long arm, and it is not easily shaken.

"Shadow, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I had to do this, there was no other way this could go down. Forgive me."

Shadow's eyes filled with tears. "There is nothing to forgive, dear one," he whispered, taking her hand. A small, sad smile touched her face, her eyes closed, and Aliana was silent.


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars.

Epilogue

Pareus and Shadow stood by the newly-raised monument: a young woman gazed back at them proudly, her majesty and wisdom blended with power and pain, Aliana in her final moments. The artists who had crafted the statue had done their work well, so much so that she looked like she could speak.

"It won't be easy, will it? She had Deneva's love, more than I ever could hope to have. To think they could turn their backs on her like that…" He shook his head. "How did the Empire know she'd be there, Shadow?"

"After the mission, we found out there was a Remnant sympathizer in our ranks: he told them we'd be coming, and that Lady Aliana would be leading the mission personally. I tried to stop her, but…" Pareus placed a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Ali would've found a way even if you _had_ left her behind. She refused to let others dictate her life, and if she wanted something bad enough there was very little that could stop her."

Both men fell silent, remembering the headstrong princess and how her courage had won the love of her people. It seemed almost that they could still hear her voice, calling them…

"_Shadow! Pareus!_"

The men turned, and what they saw nearly caused them to pass out: Aliana stood there, smiling and waving.

"Ali?" her brother asked. "Are you…?"

"_I'm not really here, Pareus. I died that day, but my spirit lives on._" Her voice echoed as if crossing a great distance.

"How?" Shadow asked. "How is it possible?"

"_There are those of us with second sight, Shadow. I was one who could see all things, but all Denevans have the gift to some degree: call it instinct, perception, or sight, but it is there. It is the reason you see me now._"

"But if you can see the future, why did you even go?" the man shouted. Surprisingly enough, it was Pareus who answered him.

"She had no choice, Shadow. Those with the sight are bound to not change the future."

"_I had no choice, Shadow._" Aliana's voice echoed. "_When I tried to save my family I defied the laws, and had I tried again the consequences would have been too great. Thousands would have died from my actions. I couldn't live with that._"

"No, you couldn't, but you could have told me at least," Shadow glowered.

"_There wasn't time, and you wouldn't have listened anyway. Who are you trying to fool?_" Aliana smiled sadly. "_Odarno, I wish it could have been different, I truly wish it. This was the only way I could atone for my mistakes. I promise, though, I will always be here for Deneva, for my brother, and for you._"

A breeze blew around the monument, and Aliana looked behind her, seeing something neither man could. "_I have to go, they're waiting for me. But I'll be watching, so don't screw up._" She smiled at them one last time, and her shaped faded with the breeze.

"She's really gone, then," Shadow murmured sadly.

"Not really, Shadow. She'll always be here for us, in her own way. She's a Denevan to the core." Pareus smiled through his own teary eyes. "She'll find a way to help us if she can, and no doubt she'd find a way back to the living if she could."

Shadow made no reply as he looked back at the monument: Aliana gazed back at him, the image of everything he'd loved. His gaze fell to the base of the monument, where the Royal Seal of Deneva was engraved: a talon upon a planet, with a shield behind. Beneath the seal were three words, three words describing the Calion legacy:

_Strength, Fidelity, Unity_


End file.
